


Hook and The Merciless

by MischiefHowl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Gen, Golden Age of Piracy, Minor Character Death, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Used a scottish translator and may have butchered the language D: sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Two of the most notorious ships both aim for the same merchant ship one stormy night, it is all downhill from there for one crew.
Relationships: Harry Hook & Sebastian The Merciless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hook and The Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought about this ever since hearing of Thomas playing a vampire in the show.   
> And once they said he was a pirate, it was: well, Harry and Sebastian met at one time! I don't care if the universes don't make sense!  
> So finally, I made a fic. (Am I the first? I kind of hope not.) That shows how Merciless he can be.  
> And pretty much this is me trying to fill in a story that is canon divergent while also trying to do what the writers should've given us in a ton of flashbacks. 
> 
> For Harry's accent I used a translator and would like to apologize for maybe butchering the language D: Sorry!

“I don’t like this, Captain. A moonless night with a storm coming in… not a good sign” Jonas muttered to his Captain.

The storm was heading in faster than he had anticipated... he could even see the lightning light up the darkness in the distance. Not a good sign indeed, but they had to beat it. “I’m aware.” He replied, looking past the wheel that his hook rested on, debating on if they could beat it.

It had been a few years since Harry was finally made Captain of the Lost Revenge after Uma had decided to help the kids from the Isle, becoming their Queen. She had willingly given Harry the role which he had fought against for about a week before he accepted that her path was different from his. 

Now he did what all pirates do, looting ships and living free on the seas. 

The merchant ship was unable to see The Lost Revenge in the dark, but thanks to the lightning flash, the pirate saw it. Growing closer and closer as they closed the gap. “If we lose this ship and our lives, I swear.” Desiree said, voice annoyed as she trailed off.

\---

What they hadn’t expected was that another ship was closing in… his torn black sails swaying in the wind, but not once blowing the ship off course.

“Two for the price of one, Captain?” Came a voice as the man entered the Captain’s quarters. “We saw another ship closing in on our prey and we haven’t had a good meal in days”

A blue eye opened as he sat up from his bed, a smirk shown even in the darkness as he felt his fangs extend behind closed lips. “Have they seen us yet?”

“Nae, to focused on their prey to see us~” 

“Good, let’s keep it that way. We may be getting some dinner and dessert if we’re lucky” He got up and began to walk out, past the man and looking out to sea towards the merchant ship and the incoming other ship. He could see the black flag even from so far away with ease.

Him and his crew could have easily taken them by just running at their inhuman speed across the water. But he liked the hunt, liked to see them have hope they could get away, and have that hope stripped away as he drank them dry. Fellow pirate or not, when the crew was hungry, all was their prey.

“Hmm let them have this one, give them a small victory before their demise”

Two captains shown their faces in the darkness, and scarily enough one could barely tell the difference if Harry had removed his eye shadow. They were near identical in face.

\---

Harry had been unable to see the other crew watching them, both to focused on the ship as well as not able to see so far into the darkness with his more mortal eyes. 

They caught up quicker, and he got so close he could hear the panicked voices of the merchant ship screaming that there were pirates as if their squawking would alert anyone to help. 

Raiding the ship was painfully easy, and Harry was happily upon the ship, looking for food more than gold. Hunger had driven them more than the need for gold after all. And, well he found the fresh crates of vegetables. They won’t last as long but it will have to do. Plus, he found the rum. Another good bonus…

Until Bonny yelled down. “There’s another!”

“Eh?” Harry looked up at her from the top of the stairs. He quickly ran to the closest opening; and there, in the darkness and closing in, was another ship, and Harry’s heart dropped… he saw the tattered black sails and even in the darkness he could see the black flag with the skull that had fangs and red droplets on it—“Dear hell, It’s Sebastian!” He yelled back at Bonny, and he had a guess that his sudden pale face of fear made her move faster to call the crew to take what they could and retreat.  
Not that Harry assumed they could get away, given what horrifying stories he heard. 

Always beware of the one Sebastian The Merciless, for he is a true devil from the deepest pits of hell, that shown no mercy and will kill you, pirate, navy man, and innocent merchant, it didn’t matter. They will drain your blood and soul and leave you for the seagulls to feast on the rest… or worse they will take you…

Harry’s father warned him when he was just a child, warned him to be aware of the ship. He grabbed the two crates of vegetables and ran up the stairs faster than he ever thought he could run.

Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook who was madder than a dog, that never ran from a fight, was now running for his life along with the crew. “Did we get enough?!” He called out to anyone that would listen. There was no cowardice in running from demonic creatures that only wore the faces of humans... no shame.

“Only enough for a few days”

Damn, if they somehow made it away from The Merciless, they will still have to find a merchant ship within said few days. “Did we leave any alive”

“A few, Captain, they’re hiding, we’re sure”

Harry nods. Let Sebastian take them over his crew.

The crew was on their ship but when Harry turned, he was sure all blood drained out of his face.

The damned ship had closed in far faster than he anticipated…

There was only silence, eerie silence.

Neither side seeming to break the silence, so the lightning did that for them… striking and frightening half of Harry’s crew. And it was in that same flash that he saw them coming straight at them— “Swords out!” If they were to die this night, so be it, but he’ll take one or two of the demons down with him!

“We ride with the tide” He yelled out and went to the edge, sword swinging hard and fast and… he wound up severing the head of one of the creatures—the hissing and yowl of it’s death made him feel sick and confirm that this was not merely humans playing as demons—

Even though the blood was still red upon his sword, it looked black in the darkness. If they can die, they can win!

They fought against people that hissed and snarled like beasts, swords against swords and teeth. Their fangs bared with lips pulled back.

Harry hissing and roaring back in a mocking as he sliced them... he didn’t like this since they were winning. “Is this the Merciless’ crew! I expected something else!” From all the stories he had heard, they were either very exaggerated or were playing with them, he didn’t want it to be the latter—

The hand was cold against him and the pressure added in the next heart beat was just a warning—a warning that whoever somehow just grabbed hold of his neck can easily snap the bone like a twig.  
“Captain!” Bonny cried out, the crew turning in horror at the sight… or rather, looking past Harry. Seeing what he couldn’t.

Harry growled some.

“Enjoy, gentleman” The order was sadistic and slow, this man wanted to make Harry watch—

“Nae Nae!” He yelled out. “Nae them!” He yelled again, feeling more humiliating for begging. “Nae them.” His voice lost it’s authority. He was begging to a damned demon that was anything but merciful.   
“You take our prey so now you are our prey, lovely dinner~” 

The voice was making him sick, dinner and prey, that was not what they were, but he didn’t spit back any retort. 

Given the fact that the demonic creatures hadn’t attacked his crew yet, he guessed there was a hand gesture to stop, hopefully for good.

“Ye… ye are the one, eh?” Harry muttered.

“One what? Speak up, little turnip”

What kind of insult— the hand pressing harder shut up his thoughts—“A-aye.. Se-Se… we fear tae use yer very name. The Merciless is what we whi-whisper” He was gasping for air. “L-Lit gang a wee b-bit—I need air” He cursed himself for slipping into his dialect tongue.

He hadn’t realized he was being held up a couple of inches before the hand released and Harry fell on his knees and hands onto the floor, coughing and holding at his neck that ached.

“I do wonder how much you’ll beg when the ship is dyed red with your crew? Can you give an example of how much you’ll cry?” Sebastian smirked, his voice cutting Harry to the bone.

What can he do but obey? What would Uma do? What would his dad do—

“AHH!” He heard a scream and looked up, regretting quickly due to his sore neck that shot pain through him—but not regretfully enough! 

Darion had plunged his sword deep into one of the demons stomach, that was who howled in pain as the creature fell, holding his belly that was bleeding out.

The demons were upon Darion in the blink of an eye; teeth biting into him like ravenous dogs trying to get a scrap of meat. His screams echoed into Harry’s head... but just like that, before he gave the order, the rest of the crew was fighting once again.   
“We Ride With The Tide” They howled.

Harry smiling. “If we die tonecht than sae be it!” He turned to Sebastian, hook coming at the vampire—only to hit air and a force slammed him down hard against the wood, knocking the oxygen from his lungs and making him gag and gasp for air.. the weight upon him.. sharp nails digging into his skin, causing him to wince.

“Oh, we will get to that, me hearty.” Sebastian was holding Harry down with ease and seemed to enjoy the pirate’s struggle to get away or fight.

Harry roared as he heard the cries and screams of the dying, not wanting to know which side was dying in every second that past.

Sebastian flipped him over so quickly that the Hook boy thought his bones would break from the whiplash—and they froze, like the whole world had just froze in that moment.  
He realized now why his crew had looked at Sebastian with such fear before—

The monster was wearing Harry’s face. “Oh god… oh god” He whispers.

Sebastian didn’t act like this was played out though. “What sorcery is this?” He touched at Harry’s face as if somehow the pirate was wearing a mask.

Blue eyes meeting darker and more monstrous dark blood red eyes with what looks to be veins under the skin pumping and making them look dark—what the hell is this thing?!

\---

Sebastian’s thoughts matched the stupid Hook boy as he had to make sure this wasn’t some witch’s spell, not that he could guess how spells work but what other reasons was there? 

But the hunger was winning out the fear and the scent of blood in the air was driving him. 

His fangs almost tingled from the squirming pirate underneath. “Never thought I’d eat my twin before” 

Harry’s eyes widening and look of horror was enough.

Hands easily forced the other boy’s head to the side. The cursing and yelling only brought joy as the vampire lowered himself quickly, his fangs sinking easily into the other’s neck who stopped moving and screamed in pain and fear.

He had never once thought that the night would turn out like this, meeting some twin who also was foolish enough to know his name and still fight, even now the hook plunged into Sebastian’s side but besides a growl and a deeper bite to cause the other to yell and try and breathe through the pain.

The rapid heartbeat was a beautiful tune as Sebastian drank down the other boy’s blood. Eyes closed as the struggle began to weaken.

The blood was all human, there was no magic, but still as delicious as always. It proved one thing to him, that this was not some ploy to save his skin. He was truly a magic-less human he was still weakly trying to fight—his whole crew still fighting to their death.  
Finally, he released the boy, breathing in the night air as he licks his lips of the red blood that coated them. He got off the weak captain who held his neck, shaking in fear and anger.  
Sebastian saw him tremble and a memory came back to his head…

Of a young boy who was trembling after a flogging, planning his next escape attempt. It was like looking into a mirror of the past, only Sebastian was the one that was beating the boy down. “Why do you still fight?” He muttered.

“Eh?”

“Why do you still fight? Your crew is dead or dying—you’re alone. Why do you fight?” He glared.

Harry slowly forced himself up on wobbling legs, his head dizzy and aching from the lack of blood, his neck still bleeding from the bite. “I’ll die before submitting tae anyone, nae matter how much a demon they are…” He refused to hold onto anything to help keep his balance and paid for it by crumbling again onto the floor that had some drops of his own blood. He tried to also speak in his more English tongue that he struggled with now due to the blood loss.

Sebastian smirked as he wipes some blood away to lick it off his finger. Truly like looking in a mirror. Now he was curious if this was some sort of alternate world where he had managed to take over with more mortal pirates over the ones he had now that had been dining on the crew. 

Harry slowly looked at the bloody deck and the now the few crew that were backed into a corner, swords drawn but fearful and crying over their dead and their own lives. His crew, his Wharf Rats, his family, most… so many were dead, their blood drank as if like it were water for parched throats. His own blood taken, and he was so weak and tired. His eyes tearing up…

“You cry for your crew mates but not for yourself. You didn’t once beg for yourself”

Harry looked at the twin with such anger. “Ye mingin' lowly dobber!” He snapped, screw if this bastard couldn’t understand him. “Only a sooless divit loch ye woods nae caur fur his fowk”

Eyes narrowed, what the hell was this mad pirate even speaking about? Sebastian wondered if he drank to much given the other sounded like he was speaking from Scotland… A bloody Scots pirate. Well, who knew? He still was sure he wasn’t being insulted by the dying brat. And he tried to make sense of the words. “Never care for my crew. Well, I do care as you can tell we have a healthy appetite” He licks his lips and enjoyed the pirate twin’s disgust.

“Drinkin' bluid, hoo evil an' twisted 'at is. Nicht leeches is whit ye ur.”

“You should watch what you say, this night leech is still quite hungry” 

Harry pressed his hand harder against his neck, now there was worry that was overtaking the anger since the bleeding isn’t stopping!

“What is your name, turnip?”

What the hell is with this guy and using turnip as an insult? “Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook!”

“Ahh, so he settled down. Explains why I’ve not heard from him in a while.”

Harry hated this, this monstrous creature was trying to make conversation as if Harry hadn’t just been subject to a leech in human form drinking his blood while witnessing nearly his entire crew mates slaughtered and drank from to. “Are ye tryin’ tae bore me tae death because it’s working” Harry snapped.

“I like making conversation with some of my food.”

“I’m nae food, ye bampot!” 

“Hmm considering I feed on your blood and could break you like a twig, yes yes you’re my food.” Sebastian chuckled at Harry’s angry groan. “Careful or that anger of your will kill you” He teased. “I think we’re done here, little doppelganger. Eat the rest—”

“Nae!” He yelled again and rushed at the vampire captain, sword and hook drawn… only to once again hit air and the wooden floor again. “Fight me loch a man, ye demon!” He yelled at the vampire who was standing by the wheel. Harry attacking again and again, missing but refusing to give in.

Sebastian watched the younger in age pirate struggle to fight, losing blood without a care. This kid was not entirely like Hook. He was reckless and unpredictable who looked to care a lot about his crew.   
“Enough. Go get the rest of the merchants in the ship, I can hear their chattering teeth from here”

The vampires were gone in the wind, leaving only Sebastian hopping around and even getting a fun little slap in which drove Harry mad. Now this was amusing!

Sebastian watched the few lingering members of Harry’s crew weep over their dead friends and watch their captain chase the demon desperately. Only five out of thirty survived, he’d call that a great feast and the dessert was on the other ship.  
“You can help yourselves to the merchant ship, we had our fill.”

Harry scoffed, disgusted. “Ye murdered my crew ye leech! How dare ye speak as if they’re nothin’”

“They are nothing now, just seagull feed and shark bait” Sebastian laughed as he smacked Harry upside the head again before appearing on the merchant ship, needing to feed on them before he just ripped Harry’s throat out to get the blood that the idiot doppelganger was wasting by chasing him about like a chicken with its head severed. “Do take care of yourself, Harry Hook. Don’t want you wasting all that blood before I have another chance to sample at it”

That made his heart drop. “Wh- What?!” He yelled out.

“Ooh, I’m sparing you and what’s left of your crew. But I fully intend to follow you and taste you again and again…”

Harry felt the sudden need to sit. Sebastian was sparing them but in exchange for Harry’s blood?! He shivered as he heard Jonas yell in outrage which fell on deaf ears as the vampire twin laughed. Blue eyes finally tearing up from the frustration.

The Merciless demon disappeared, all was silent for a few seconds, once again like before, until the screams echoed through the dark night. The storm finally breaking to late over them, the thunder drowning out the screams.

The rain poured, washing away the blood from the ship, leaving only the corpses there, faces forever frozen in horror at the sky.

And Harry’s tears and screams were hidden by the thunder as they realized that this was not over.

And Sebastian will keep his promise to hunt Harry to feed on him.

Harry Hook who cried only once before in his life, began to cry again…

And he finally said the name that many feared. "Damn ye Sebastian! Damn ye tae Hell!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed you awesome person who read through this far.   
> If this gets enough likes I may add another chapter, unsure though.


End file.
